blackbriar harry
by Chooch77
Summary: What would happen if Harry had been adopted by the blackbriar family after his magic teleports him to skyrim in order to protect him from his uncle. Harryxharem. harem. Definite political Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's Harem Lord with my third chapter of the day! I cannot stop today. It may be the fact that I am sick and have hit my head twice today, but the ideas keep spewing out of my head with no stop to them! This is a Harry Potter/Skyrim crossover, because there aren't enough in my opinion.**

**Summary (expanded): What if Harry was the dragonborn and magic with the Daedra sent him to the land of Skyrim? What if Harry was adopted by Maven Black-Briar and then set out into the world and got into a boatload of trouble? And what if Harry was sent his Hogwarts letter after that? Harryxharem. Definite Political Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Skyrim or any of the affiliated characters from either. I do, however, own any spells that I invent.**

**Chapter 1**

_I don't want to die _is a lot of people's last thought. But, this six year old kid wasn't a lot of people. This six year old kid was a wizard in training and the dragonborn, as well as one who was unknowingly favored by the Daedra. So, when he thinks something in a large pinch, it's bound to happen. So, Harry's magic tied into the Daedra's and sent him to Skyrim. It would be five years before anyone ever heard from him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five years later…_

Harry had been through a lot in his life. He had faced down the great dragon Alduin, assassinated the emporer, gained Nocturnal's undying love, become leader of the companions, lead the stormcloaks to victory, escaped the so-called strongest prison in the world, and had a house in each hold. But, nothing could have prepared him or his wives (I am making it so that Skyrim doesn't care about marriage age, and that his magic adjusted his age and then re-adjusted it before going back) for a trained owl to land on his window carrying a letter.

Harry just turned to the person to his right, Aela, and asked, "Is this one yours?"

"Hmph, like I would train such a weak creature. I would rather train animals I can hunt with, like bane. Right, Bane?" Aela said.

The saber-tooth tiger that Aela had named Bane and somehow trained looked up from its meal and gave a purr of agreement.

Harry just sighed and said, "Well, let's see what it is."

Harry opened up the letter and saw that it was a standard Hogwarts letter and supply list (look it up for yourself if you don't know what it is. I am not wasting valuable words on it.).

"Hmm, this is either bull, or very selective." Harry stated.

"Let me write back…" Harry said with an evil smirk that the girls all squealed at, knowing that they were going to see a funny prank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I sincerely hope that whatever cultist group that you work with allows you to regain your sanity and stop bothering me. If they do not, I will destroy them. They interrupted my alone time." Dumbledore read out loud.

Snape just had a small sneer on his face covering the fact that he was laughing at the fact that Harry just told off Dumbledore.

"Hmph, well I've never." McGonagall said.

For once, that expression was the truth; no one had ever told them off for sending a letter to them by owl. They've been skeptical, sure, but never enough to tell them off.

"Hmm, perhaps a demonstration of our magic will tell him that this is the truth. Severus, Minnie, please come with me." Dumbledore said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days, but the group of wizards (and one witch) had finally come to proudspire manor.

"Hmm, I have never been to such a strange place before." Dumbledore said calmly.

The group then went up to the large door which Dumbledore knocked on it.

Camilla and Alva (who was controlled by the master vampire and is not dead) opened the door and said in perfect unison, "What brings you to see Harry?"

Dumbledore just blinked and said, "We are here to talk about the letter that he was sent and returned."

Camilla blinked, but then nodded, "Ah, Harry has expected you."

Dumbledore looked pleased with the response, until he and the others became unable to move.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked.

Harry walked down the steps in a regal manner, not once losing his composure.

"My name is Harry BlackBriar, what can I do for you today?" Harry asked.

"We are here to talk about the invitation to Hogwarts that you received." Dumbledore said, slightly surprised at the fact that Harry was so calm and didn't use the last name Potter.

"Ah, and what makes this offer superior to any other schools I have received offers from (not bothering to mention that he was the arch-mage of the college of Winterhold, or that he had been excommunicated from several lower colleges, where he had done illegal experimentation.)." Harry asked.

"We are considered the best magic school in Europe." Dumbledore said.

"Well, judging by the fact that you use those pathetic little things," Harry said with a small glance down to the wand, "I would say that Europe must have low standards." Harry then transformed his robe into armor just to prove his point.

Dumbledore looked interested in the wandless, wordless transfiguration. "Hmm, interesting, what if I told you that your parents went to this school?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Mom isn't a mage, she's a politician." Harry stated.

"I meant your birth parents." Dumbledore responded evenly.

"Oh, you mean them." Harry said with venom. "They are just gene donors, nothing more."

"Surely you can't mean that!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I do." Harry said. "Anyone who leaves their child with that type of people cannot be counted as good parents."

"Your parents didn't leave you there, I did." Dumbledore stated, as one of the last resorts to getting Harry to go to the school.

"Who were you to do that?" Harry demanded furiously.

"I was your guardian till I left you there." Dumbledore stated.

"I think I will go there, only if my wives go with me and we get a chamber to ourselves, and are allowed access to your library." Harry conditioned.

"Who are you to make such demands?" Snape sneered.

"Obviously I am someone of great importance to your world." Harry stated as he looked at all of them tense, smirking as he hit the nail on the head. "I am not stupid. I read your titles on the message and know all of your titles, Dumbledore. The moment you introduced yourself, I knew that this was not a regular visit, someone of your stature wouldn't visit someone of no importance."

Snape actually lost his sneer for a minute as he contemplated Harry's attributes closely. Harry was definitely pure Slytherin. "How would you like to know about your mother and have all of your terms agreed to?" Snape asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't resist the bait. He waited for a telltale sign, and sure enough, Harry's eyes moved for a second and looked at him.

"I'm listening." Harry replied evenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you all like this new story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Y0! It is time for my next chapter of BlackBriar Harry! I hope that you all have enjoyed the first chapter and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Harry potter. I do, however, own any spells or attacks that I make up, so ask me before you use them and give me some credit for them.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a month since Harry had gotten his letter and he was now on the way to Hogwarts by train. Harry had cleared it with his mom after she had gotten back and she had told him to go make allies and gain many new spells. His mom always was a politician at heart.

Harry was just talking with his wives when the door opened.

"Hey, can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" A red haired boy asked.

"As you can see, so is this one." Harry said.

The boy tried to find somewhere to squeeze in only to be blocked by all of Harry's wives.

"You're testing my patience, leave." Harry growled at the boy.

The boy then scampered off in fear.

Harry and his wives got back to talking after a few minutes and after about ten minutes it was like they were never interrupted in the first place. The conversation was mostly about what to expect at Hogwarts and the European wizards, but it also focused somewhat on their skills in the past.

Harry and his wives had stopped at Diagon alley and were able to get his wand. The wand was a Holly and Phoenix at first, but Harry used his skills in enchanting and blacksmithing to turn It into a Holly, Ebony, and Daedric wand with a core of Dragon blood, Phoenix, Draughr skin, and the Azura star. Of course, he had to ask Sheogorath and Azura for help to create it as he wasn't stupid enough to mess with the Daedric weapons without the Daedra's permissions.

It turned out that his wives were also able to get wands even the ones who were just going to stay in the muggle world and figure out how they worked as they wouldn't be allowed to be in Hogwarts. Harry theorized that it was because each and every person in Skyrim was affected by the magic that flowed through the land and that was why they were able to use the magic to such a high ability.

They had all gotten wands that went with them and then Harry modified them.

Alva- elder wood with Dragon scale and a core of Blood, vampire dust, and Draughr skin

Aela- Bark, thistle, and crimson ninroot and a core of lion's hair, Shadowmere's blood, and fur off of a werewolf

Camilla- Birchwood with a core of Khajit blood and Aura grass

Astrid- Blood stained wood with a core of Daedra heart, blood, and phoenix tears

Vex- Blood stained wood with a core of Khajit blood, Falmer blood, and Veela hair

Sapphire- Birchwood with a core of ice wraith teeth, wisp mother's skin, and troll skin

Tamilla- Blood stained wood with a core of Khajit blood, aura grass, and Veela hair

Karliah- Bloodwood with a core of Khajit blood, blood from Karliah, and phoenix tears

These wands suited their personalities and skills perfectly, and, more importantly, allowed Harry's wives to go to Hogwarts with him.

The girls and Harry had been reading through their manuals for a while after they had got done with their talking and decided to check out what the year required.

"This is pretty impressive for the wand wizards, even if we can do most of it already." Aela said, impressed at her part of the year.

"I know," Vex agreed, "and there are ingredients that the wand wizards have that we don't. It will be interesting how the two sets of ingredients react with each other."

Harry just listened to his wives conversation, amused at the way that they were talking about the wand wizards.

Finally, the call came for the group to head back to their compartments and get dressed. The group didn't split apartments and instead stayed in one as they changed.

The group quickly got changed and walked out so that no one would see them and report them to the prefects.

The boat ride over to the school wasn't very exciting either as the group was unimpressed by the castle, Harry owning a few thanks to his services.

After the boat ride, pretty much everyone except for Harry and his wives got the surprise of their lives whenever the ghosts came through the walls. Harry and his wives didn't react due to the fact that Harry had seen ghosts before at the college of Winterhold and knew what they were, but the group was surprised by the sheer number of ghosts that were there.

After the ghosts came one of the professors came up and talked about the Hogwarts standards and rules and what they were not allowed to bring as well as talked about the high expectation she had for that group, many of them being from magical families and another few having already shown off their skill.

Eventually, they came to the sorting. Harry smirked as soon as he heard about Slytherin house, which was definitely where he wanted to be during his time at Hogwarts. It fit him perfectly, even if it would be harder to find some idiots for him to use as servants.

Harry zoned out until they reached his name.

"BLACKBRIAR, HARRY," McGonagall called out loudly in order for him to hear it.

Harry strutted up to the hat and placed it on his head and waited to be sorted, knowing it was a magical hat and suspecting that it could read your thoughts like an open book.

"Good guess," the hat murmured to him, impressed that Harry had gotten the theory behind the hat completely right. "Are you sure you want Slytherin, you would do just as well in Ravenclaw?" The hat asked.

"I'm positive," Harry said through his mental communication.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out moments later.

Most of the hall sat in stunned silence as Harry strutted over to his house table. The notable exception was Snape who was smirking and clapping politely as Harry made his way to the house table with the rest of the Slytherins.

Once Harry got there, he noticed many of the other Slytherins giving him the evil eye and just snorted at the thought that any of them could even harm him. But, just as a precaution, Harry was going to ward his room tonight and place quite a few traps, even if he was sleeping in a different area than the rest of the Slytherins were.

Harry's wives all got sorted into Slytherin as well, just because of the fact that the hat decided not to set the group apart from each other and force them to be divided, who knows what would have happened to the school.

Some others also got into Slytherin that year: Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Mandy Brocklehurst, Pansy Parkinson, Su Li, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

Harry understood most of the sorting and decided to look at who he could use for his own purposes.

Harry finally came up with a list of Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Blaise. The rest would be too stubborn and the only reason he chose Pansy was because she was good for fodder for the group to run away if anything ever happened.

Harry finally made his way up to the house and listened to the regular speech and went up to his room, set up the wards, and went to sleep ready to start learning this new type of magic.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of BlackBriar Harry, enjoy!**


End file.
